DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract verbatim): Advanced Medical Electronics Corporation (AME) proposes to implement a self-discovering wireless connectivity network for portable medical devices used in emergency applications. A self-discovering local wireless network is a communications scheme in which devices within a certain area establish connections to one another without requiring user intervention. One or more of the local devices, for example a cellular telephone, can automatically connect the local network to a broader network or the Internet. A newly developed international standard called Bluetooth provides the framework for the proposed networking solution. The proposed system will allow the instant transfer of time-critical pre-hospital data as the patient is transported without requiring technicians to establish individual data links for each diagnostic system. The encrypted data is then viewable through networked devices in hospitals, clinics, cell phones, etc. In phase I, a portable battery-powered Bluetooth enabled 12-lead electrocardiograph (ECG) will be developed. This system will be tested to prove the feasibility of operating an ECG reliably over a Bluetooth compliant self-discovering wireless network. Bluetooth is poised to become the standard for the wireless interconnection of mobile phones, mobile computers, handheld devices, desktop computers, fax machines, printers, and other digital devices. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Healthcare providers will continue to look to new advances in communication and computer technology to improve efficiency and reduce human error. The use of the new Bluetooth wireless standard will automate the collection and transmission of time critical data such as ECG. AME believes that there will be great demand for medical devices with Bluetooth interfaces.